What is the measure of an angle, in degrees, if its supplement is six times its complement?
Explanation: Call the angle measure $x$. We are given that $180^{\circ}-x=6(90^{\circ}-x)$. This expands to $180^{\circ}-x=540^{\circ}-6x$ or $5x=360^{\circ}$ and $x=\boxed{72^{\circ}}$.